


Worth the Wait

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Literally wrote this during the ice storm of 2006 so, Snowstorms, this is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “If you stay here, you’re gonna freeze!”
Relationships: Jake Green/Heather Lisinski
Kudos: 3





	Worth the Wait

“Forget it. I’m not leaving.” Her voice was firm, final.

Jake let out a frustrated breath and stared at her. The stubborn brunette held his stare, her gaze nearly as cold as the frigid December wind. “Heather, you’re being irrational.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I am not being irrational.”

“If you stay here, you’re gonna freeze!”

She folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin defiantly.

Damn the female species for being so cute when they were being annoyingly irrational. Not irrational. Annoyingly headstrong. Yeah. That described Heather Lisinski perfectly. He’d known this wouldn’t be an easy battle.

“Fine, you won’t come with me, I’ll carry you out,” he warned.

Heather smirked and he had a feeling he’d have to do just that to get her out of the house.

“Look, Stanley says this is going to be the worst ice storm Jericho’s seen in years. You don’t have enough food or water or firewood to stay holed up here for long.”

She reluctantly looked away.

“Heather, you know I’m right.”

“Why are you here, Jake?” Her voice was distant.

Color him confused. “I’m here to talk you into coming over to stay with my family til this storm passes.”

“Why?”

His head was beginning to hurt. “Because I don’t want you to die.”

“Okay, I get that. But why your house?”

“Like I said, yours isn’t equipped to--”

Heather cut him off. “Why not the hospital or Emily’s or somewhere else?” Her voice was soft, pleading.

Oh.

Jake took a step toward her. “You know why,” he said, gazing at her intently.

“I sort of need to hear the words,” she admitted softly.

Nodding, he reached out and touched her cheek. “Because I wanna be close to you,” he said, his voice husky.

She swallowed hard, gazing up at him with uncertainty in her blue eyes.

“I don’t wanna lose you,” he added, dropping his gaze to her lips.

Closing her eyes, she met him halfway, returning the soft but firm kiss. It was worth the wait.


End file.
